Sparks Will Fly
by Conspiracy192
Summary: Flare is a growlithe who wants to be able to do contests. But first, he has to go to school for the first time. Even worse, the school has a class for mating. M/M Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is a story that I've been wanting to write for a while now. I know it's probably a bit different, but I hope you like it!_

_In any case, I hope you enjoy my newest story!_

* * *

So, this was it. The first step towards the rest of my life. I never really thought that this day would ever come. Hell, I never even thought about this day for a moment!

…

Mainly because I didn't know this was going to happen.

"You'll do great. It'll be a lot of fun!" said my father, who was an arcanine. I had to head towards the bus soon.

"Your father is right. Now, if I see you home again before three months, then you're in big trouble!" Said, well, my other father, who was a luxray. You're probably thinking that they're at least slightly discriminated against for this, because they're a gay couple. It's not actually like that, though.

In fact, "Flare, hurry up or you'll miss your bus!" My dad, the arcanine, called to me. "But dad, I'm not sure if I want to go…" I said, my voice trailing off. I didn't actually have to go to school before today. I'm more of the shy type, I think. I'm not sure, I've never had any friends, I generally play alone.

"Don't talk like that! Now, hurry and go!" My papa, the luxray, basically pushed me out the door. "It'll be good for you to meet some other people."

I sighed, "Alright, fine…" I muttered, and I headed down the lawn towards the bus stop. On my way there, I noticed other growlithes heading the same way I was, along with a couple of luxios. Oh, by the way, I'm a growlithe as well.

School used to never be a necessary thing. It used to be something if you just wanted to make friends. Although my parents wanted me to go, I never really did, so I didn't. They taught me how to write, read, etc. anyways.

I had known, however, that I would go to a school eventually, so I decided I wanted to go to a school where I could learn more stuff about some contests that are held multiple times a year. It seemed like a lot of fun.

My parents, however, wanted me to go to a different school. We still do contests here, but the main subject is one that a lot of places have taken up recently, due to some genetic things. It's called –

"Hey, you getting on the bus?" I heard. I glanced up, to see an absol at the steering wheel. I glanced around, to see I was at the bus stop.

I nodded shyly, and proceeded into the bus. A few people whispered about a new first year that probably recently moved here.

It was filled with pokemon, more than I had imagined. I had managed to find an empty seat, without anyone sitting next to me.

I was excited and nervous at the same time. What'll happen? Will I be popular? Well, that's probably a stretch. Maybe I'll make friends, though.

I sighed, and sat back in my seat. Might as well relax 'till we get there.

I heard the bus door closing, and my heart started pounding. I guess we're going to start the journey!

Well, journey might not be the right word…

I have too much time to think.

I suddenly heard a loud voice coming from outside the bus. "Wait for me!" I glanced out the window, to see a luxio running towards the bus. The bus driver chuckled quietly, and opened the doors again.

"Are you going to continue your habit of being late this year, again, Spark?" The luxio laughed. "I think I'd rather not."

The aforementioned pokemon sat down next to another luxio, and the bus finally started driving. I guess it's too late to get off…

I started getting more and more nervous. What if the others hate me? When will I get to talk to Dad again? And my other dad as well, of course.

I continued to hear whispers about a 'new student', and I was still confused. Well, I guess I wouldn't know. I'm new… here…

Oh… They're talking about me...

Or maybe they're not, and there's someone else. If that's the case, then I'm an idiot. Well, I haven't gone to school for a single day so far, so I guess it's fair if I'm an idiot...

I decided to just stare out the window, and watch the trees go by. I wonder how far away this place is, anyways?

"I swear I've seen that guy before. But I just don't know where…"  
"Same here! I just know that I… Wait, I saw him come out of that one house down the street a couple of times."  
"Oh! It's the one that didn't go to school!"  
"There was someone who didn't go to school?"  
"I've never seen him. Are you sure you saw him?"

I shrunk in my seat. The entire bus was loud about contradicting theories about who exactly I was.

I continued to stare out the window. I'm sure they'll start to quiet down soon, right? Or will it keep going on until we get there? Or will they just keep talking about me forever!

Well, that last one is pretty unlikely. I'm kind of new to these things…

"Hey, you should go talk to him!"

Suddenly, the entire bus turned quiet, and I heard someone standing up. They were coming closer and closer towards the back of the bus, and I just kept staring out the window. I knew they would stop soon talking about me soon! I guess I know more than I thought. Yes!

"Hey, you there, what's your name?" The voice was coming from near me, although they were probably talking to someone else, although, I should check… I glanced up, to see a luxio starting at me. Oh great, he is… What do I say? Um…

"M-my name is Flare…" I said, barely over a whisper. I glanced down. "I'm Spark!" He shook my paw, before sitting down next to me. Oh no…

"So, are you new to the neighborhood?" He said, referring to the place where this bus drive started. "…No…" I said, shuffling awkwardly in my seat. Everyone was still incredibly quiet, and I could feel all there gazes on my pelt. I noticed Spark shoot a look at someone else, and suddenly conversations started everywhere. "So, how long have you lived there?" I thought for a moment. "My entire life, I… I think…" His eyes widened. He continued asking me a few questions.

"Hey, you're kind of cute, you know…"I felt my entire pelt heat up. "O-Oh… U-u-um…" I didn't know how respond. "He's new, Spark! Don't be like that to him. …Yet." I heard someone else call, and everyone else broke into laughter. Even Spark let out a laugh.

"Alright, fine. But you're going to have to get used to that if you go to this school! Especially since you look so…"

"Spark!" Someone else called. He laughed and stood up. "See you around!" He said, before moving back towards the front, probably to tell everyone else what he learned.

But he… did he mean those words? I shuffled in my seat. This school was going to be hard.

We soon arrived at the school, where all the students got out of the bus. I was the last one out, to avoid any conversations. Although, to be honest, would anyone want to talk to me? Maybe it would have been a good idea! Hmm… I need to learn social skills. Or maybe I have them already, but I just don't know it. Nah, I doubt it.

Everyone went into the school's gymnasium, leaving me to hurry after them. I would probably be lost if I didn't.

There were a lot of other students in the room already, and everyone else hurried into a seat. I glanced around, looking for a seat. But they all seemed full…

"Hey, Flare! Over here!" I looked to where the voice was coming from, and I saw Spark next to an empty seat.

Should I take up his offer? I mean, I would feel awkward… But there are no other seats. Plus, I need to make friends.

I headed towards him, and sat down. "…Hi…" I said, glancing around the room. He nodded back at me, before turning to someone to the left of him.

…Well, that settles that.

A few minutes later, a luxray, presumably the head teacher, walked up onto the stage. He smiled, and started talking.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Cloudy Academy, the first school to have a class for mating!" The entire room applauded. It was really, really loud…

"This year, we only have five new students joining us, so the first and second years will be working together often." Spark nudged me and smiled. I smiled back, before directing my attention back to the stage.

"The five students are… Lightning, Thunder, Shock, Wave, and Flare. We only have one new growlithe this year, so treat him well!" Again, applause. I noticed a couple of people look at me and wink, and I looked at my feet, while a blush started to form. Why do they have to do that?

"And, as usual, we have a presentation from our top fourth year extracurricular group! Please welcome Ebony and Burst to the stage!"

For the third time, applause. An absol and an arcanine went up onto the stage, and began doing a... contest performance? Ooh, yay!

It was beautiful, the way the darkness and the bright fire clashed, and created sparks, before erupting into sparkles, and how…

Well, I could go on, but they're just about done.

Applause, and then the head teacher jumped back onto the stage.

"Thank you, you two! Anyways, please go receive your keys. Again, you will be paired up in rooms of four, and with those of your own species and year. One of the first years, Flare, will have to room with the second years."

Oh great, that's wonderful. They're going to be older than me! Oh well, at least I'll have something in common with them.

Suddenly, everyone was out of the room, and I was the last one left. I was a bit disoriented, and quickly hurried after them.

After waiting about an hour for everyone else to get a key, I was in the back of the line. The arcanine at the counter looked up, and turned around to grab a key. He looked around frantically, before turning to the phone and calling someone. I didn't listen, it would have been rude. I think.

Soon enough, the head teacher came, and sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice." The arcanine handed him a key, and the head teacher beckoned for me to follow him.

I followed him through a hallway, before we came to room '208'. Wait, but we're on the first floor. Oh, the two is for second years… He did mention something about me rooming with them… I wonder if I'll get along with them at all.

He knocked on the door. "Open up, it's the head teacher!" I heard the click of the door being unlocked, and it was opened. He padded into the room. "Now, I know this isn't supposed to happen, however, all other rooms are full, so you'll be having the new growlithe, Flare."

He quickly pulled me towards him, so that I was standing in the doorway.

Inside the room, there weren't growlithes.  
There were three luxios all staring in shock.

If there was anything my parents taught me about species, it was that pokemon of different species should NEVER share a room together, unless they're in a relationship.

The head teacher pushed me into the room, said goodbye, and quickly shut the door after handing me a key.

"Y-You can put your stuff down there…" One of them said, before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

I set my stuff down, and I was absolutely petrified. This shouldn't be happening! I should have gone out sooner…

One of the other luxios said goodbye and left the room.

"That'll be your bed." He said, pointing at a bed, underneath another one. "The one above is mine." That voice sounds familiar…

I glanced up, to see Spark smiling at me.

"Well… Thanks!" I said, trying to sound cheerful, but I couldn't help but let out a tone of fear.

"Hey, don't worry. None of us will hurt you." He said. I had my eyes trained on the ground.

He lifted my chin, and my eyes accidentally met his. "Who would want to…" He slowly leaned forward. "Hurt you?" I felt my heart beating in my chest, when suddenly the door opened. "I can't believe it!" Spark quickly let go of me and we awkwardly stared at different things. What just happened? Did Spark want to…?  
Nah, he was probably… doing something else!

"We get to share a room with a growlithe!" I noted that he used 'get to share' instead of 'have to'. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Calm down, Strike. You're scaring him." The other luxio came out of the bathroom, only wearing a small towel.  
"Wire, you say that, when you barely have anything on. Go put on some clothes!" Spark laughed, sitting back on a couch near the back of the room.

"Why should I? We're all still technically guys. Although, I'm sure he'd love to see…" He grabbed his towel, before tearing it off. Luckily for me, Strike stepped in front of him. "You might want to look away until he hides his junk again. I glanced away, to see Spark beckoning me towards him. "So, you excited for classes to begin?" He asked, turning on the TV.

I looked at the screen. "I-I guess…" I thought about the other school that I wanted to go to. It seemed like so much fun! I sat down next to him and sighed. He seemed to notice my disappointment.

"What's wrong? Are you still upset about your roommates?" He said, and I heard the other two fighting in the background.

"Well… I guess kind of… It's going to be kind of awkward… But it's mainly that I wanted to go to a different school for conests." Spark sat up. "You can pick that for your extracurricular! I'm in contest as well! Although, I still have to pick a partner…" He thought for a moment, before he noticed the other two again.

"Why are BOTH of you naked now?" He sighed, and walked towards them, before being pulled into the fight as well. I should probably not look. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The three luxios glanced at each other, all of them being stark naked somehow, and quickly ran into the bathroom. I giggled, and headed to open the door.  
When I opened it, I saw the Absol from the presentation. "You're supposed to pick your extracurricular. And here are your classes for the year. I got handed two pieces of paper, and the pokemon left. Huh, okay…

I shut the door, and sat at a table.

The three electric-type pokemon came out of the bathroom, all fully dressed.

"Who was it?" Strike asked, sitting at the couch.  
"Um… The absol that… was at the presentation." I replied. My first period for today would be… mating… uh…

Wire glanced over at the sheet of paper. "Oh, so what're you going to take for your extra?" I glanced up, and looked at the piece of paper.

There were so many to choose from! Arts and Crafts, battling, gardening… Oh, here's contest! Wait, what?

"Huh?" Contest was already had a checkmark next to it, to signify that I was choosing that one. I didn't put that…

Wire scratched his chin. "Huh, I guess Ebony sees potential in you. Either that, or it's just that the class doesn't have very many members."

I shrugged. I was going to pick this one anyways, so…

"Where do I turn this in?" I asked, holding up the paper. "Here, I'll show you." Spark said, standing up. I followed him to the front desk. He could have just told me…

I handed the sheet of paper to the pokemon, and we left. As we were walking, the luxio wrapped his arm around my waist. "So I was thinking, there's this really neat restaurant-" He was cut off by someone else speaking. "Man, you're not giving the rest of us a chance." An absol that I hadn't noticed before was smirking. Spark laughed.

"Well, it's not my fault you're so slow!" He teased, and the absol frowned.

"Hey, I'm not-" "See you later!" Spark grabbed my arm, and we ran back to our room, laughing all the way.

"We're back!" We walked back into the room, and I sat down on my bed.

"I just realized something." Strike sat up, glancing at the other two. "We REALLY have a growlithe rooming with us!" He jumped up and laughed.

Spark rolled his eyes, and sat at the couch, while Wire started grinning. This year is starting to seem a bit less appealing…

~Timeskip~

A few hours later, Spark was directing me towards my first class. Since there were only five first years, including me, we got to share a class with the second years! Great.

When I entered the classroom, I noticed that there were both growlithes AND luxios, along with one or two absols.

"Who's the cute new guy?" I turned my head to see one of the aforementioned electric-types winking at me.

"Didn't you listen at the presentation? That's the one new growlithe, Flare."  
"Mm… I'd love to just stick my dick into that body."

That's a bit direct. My pelt heated up, and I quickly made my way to the last remaining empty seat, which thankfully, was next to some other growlithes.

"Just ignore them, they say stuff like that to every growlithe that walks in here." I said thanks, and the teacher walked in. That was amazing timing. The class started.

"Alright, could the three new students stand up?" I guess that only two of the new luxios are in this class. I stood up after the other two did, just in case.

"Your names, please?"

"Shock." The first one replied, seeming irritated.  
"Wave!" The other one was basically hopping around.

Wow, those two are nothing alike. Although their names together is shockwave. Huh, that's a bit odd. The teacher turned to me.

"My name is… F-Flare, sir." I muttered quietly.

"Ooh, a shy one!" I heard, coming from the side with all the luxios. I blushed, and looked down again.

I seem to look down more than any other direction. Hmm, might need to change that…

"Quiet, Zap. Now, we'll go over a few things again for the first years."

I heard a few groans, and after I sat down again, the class started.

"Now, as you probably know, female pokemon seemed to just stop being born, with maybe only one or two born every two years." He paused for a second.  
"This was worrying, and nobody could find out what was happening. However, as a gay couple found out, arcanine had somehow been able to become pregnant."

He switched on a screen, showing some pictures. "Luxrays developed to be more dominant than arcanine, and their sperm can make an arcanine pregnant. However, the sperm of an arcanine can not make a luxray pregnant."

He pressed a button, causing more pictures to show up. "The sperm of an arcanine can, however, impregnate others of his species. It's the same for luxrays. Now, for absols,"

More pictures.

"They are sort of in between the submissive arcanine and the dominant luxray. A luxray can make it pregnant, but it can't make a luxray pregnant. It can, however, impregnate an arcanine, but an arcanine can't impregnate an absol."

He continued for a while, until we neared the end of the class. "Now, later on in the year, you will be split up, with the growlithes and luxios in different groups. The absols shall switch between them." He dismissed the class, and the teacher stopped me before I could leave.

"You might want to be careful, the luxios are more attracted to the shy ones." I nodded, and I left.

Now, I gotta head to the… second gymnasium? Huh?

"Flare!" I heard someone call my name. "Come on, the gymnasium's this way!" The pokemon, who turned out to be Spark, grabbed my paw and showed me the way.

We entered the hall, where there were only six others. The arcanine from the presentation, Burst, glanced up.

"Good, looks like we're all here." How does everyone get to their classes so fast?

Spark leaned over to me. "We have contest during the school day, since this place is used after school for the battling group." I nodded, and we joined the group.

"Alright, now sit down everyone." Burst stood up, as the rest sat down on the bench.

"Now, just to clear a few things up for Flare," He glanced at me. "There aren't that many of us, because most people drop out, due to not being able to do well. So if you want to quit now, we'll understand."

He paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Today, we're going to practice acting on the stage, without using your moves. Depending on how you like to perform, you'll have to move around elegantly, or act aggressively."

We all stood up, and were split up into two groups. The ones who would prefer to move elegantly, and the ones who would rather work aggressively.

I was on Ebony's side, as the dark type was the one who showed us how to do stuff elegantly, while Spark was with Burst.

"Now, you have to be light on your feet…"

The lesson was very tiring, I found, while the others didn't seem to mind it too much. I still managed to make it through.

We were allowed to take a short break, and I was glad to be able to rest for a bit. Spark sat down next to me.

"Having fun?" He asked, drinking from a water bottle. I need to bring one of those next time…

I shrugged. "It's… it's harder than I thought it'd be." I replied, closing my eyes. The luxio let out a chuckle. "It'll get easier, don't worry." I nodded, and he offered me another bottle of water he had in his bag.

"I knew you'd need it!" He laughed, and I glanced at him sheepishly, before drinking some out of the bottle and handing it back. Before I could reply, Burst called us all to him.

"Alright, we're going to be working with our partners. Spark, how about becoming partners with Flare?" The electric type nodded enthusiastically.

As we split off, Ebony whispered into my ear. "Spark is the main reason the new ones leave." I shot the absol a questioning glance. "You'll see." Was all the dark-type said, before heading to Burst.

"Alright, let's start out with simple moves."

Spark asked me if I was ready, and I nodded. He suddenly shot electricity towards me, and I just barely managed to shoot back some fire, successfully blocking the lightning. I think I get what Ebony meant…

I was barely keeping up with him, with him shooting strong bolts of lightning at me in quick succession.

I need to… um… I need to somehow block all of them… I'm losing energy quickly…

I quickly got an idea to make a wall of fire in front of me, and I did so, successfully creating a short wall of flames that blocked the lightning. I did have to occasionally shoot some embers into it, to keep it up. The lightning against the fire created sparks whenever it struck. My partner soon noticed the effect he and I were making, and stopped in surprise.

"Hmm… Maybe we could improve it somehow!" He said, talking about the flame wall. He got back to where he was.

"I'll shoot a bolt of lightning, and you surround it with your fire!" He said, right before doing his part.

I managed to do as he told me to, and it basically created a bright orange ball, with a bright white light shining in the middle.

In my stupor, however, I failed to notice that the flames were slowly disappearing, and the bright light faded.

"Sorry…" I muttered, but he shook his head. "It's fine. Did you see that though? It looked so beautiful!"

I nodded, slightly panting.

"Spark, Flare!" I turned my head when I heard a voice, to see Burst walk towards us. Was he going to praise us about our trick? I started to feel proud of myself.

"I see you're going for an attack and defense sort of strategy. That's not going to cut it in a real contest. You need to try to work together, instead. You make it look like a battle."

I suddenly feel much less proud of myself. The advice is helpful though, I guess.

I could hear Spark sigh next to me. "Fine, we'll try…" Don't I get a say in this?  
Well, it doesn't really matter, I'm okay with it.

Burst nodded. "Alright. But wait until tomorrow, the period's almost over." I nodded, and he jogged away, but not before saying, "Oh, and Flare? Congratulations on not being hurt! You may just have a chance yet!" Wait, what?

Spark looked at the ground sheepishly. "I might have sort of accidentally injured every other partner that I had…" I sighed, but couldn't help but laugh. The luxio looked up at me with a questioning glance.

"I guess that means that I'm special!"

Spark and I headed to the cafeteria after taking a shower. Apparently it was time for dinner. Well, I haven't eaten since this morning, it would probably be good for me if I did. Due to the presentation, and some other stuff, the schedule didn't allow for lunch today.

Spark and I got some food, and he brought me to a table where Wire and Strike were sitting. "Hey guys!" Strike said cheerfully, before stuffing his face with food.

Wire rolled his eyes, and picked at his salad. Spark and I sat down on the other side of them, and I quietly ate my meal as the other three spoke. They were speaking about stuff that I knew little to nothing about, such as rumors and gossip.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and some headed to their dorms, while others went to talk with friends, or to their activites. I headed back to my room, and I decided I was going to lie down for a bit. Today was a bit tiring.

After I stripped down to my boxers and had lain down in my bed, I noticed the door open and Wire walk in.

"Oh, hey Flare!" He called enthusiastically. I responded with a simple 'hi', and turned on my side to face the center of the room.

"How was your first day?" He asked, and I shrugged. "I… I guess it was okay." I muttered, and he sat down on his own bed after also stripping down to his underwear. Hnnng, I'm getting that feeling again, and I don't know why…

"Tomorrow we'll have more classes though, and it's going to be much more stressful." Well, I didn't find the day to be that stressful at all…

Wire glanced at me from reading a book that he had gotten out earlier, before he started staring at me.

"Hey, Flare… I notice your little friend came out to play." He laughed, and I blushed, before rolling over onto my back.

"Sorry... It'll go away soon." I muttered, with a blush still present on my face. Wire looked slightly confused. "You aren't going to jack off?" He said, and my face turned even more red at the crude term.

"W-Well… I've never… And I don't know how…"

* * *

_-This isn't part of the story, I decided, because I prefer more romantic stuff. You can read it however, if you want._

Wire looked surprised, before he gained a devious look on his face. "Want me to show you?"

"H-huh?!" I sat up slightly shocked, as he slowly stalked towards me. It was then that I noticed that he had his own erection.

"Come on, it'll be fun…" He loomed above me, on his knees above my crotch, with one leg on either side of me.

He slipped down my blanket, causing me to cover myself, although I was still on my underwear.

~Slight lemon warning~

"I-I'm not sure…" He quickly pulled down the last piece of fabric covering myself, presenting my erect dick to him. "Alright, now, grab it with your paw…" He said, as he pulled down his own shorts. I did as he asked, and gasped at the sight of his erection.

"And do this." He started to rub his cock with his paw, and with slight reluctance, I followed his lead.

I had to pant at the feeling, and I couldn't help but feel more turned on by the dick right in front of my face.

Wire, meanwhile, was also feeling more excited, by the look of pleasure on the growlithe's face.

"You… enjoying yourself?" He asked, slowly starting to pant. I nodded, and for some odd reason, I wanted to take his erection into my mouth. Although, I don't know if he would appreciate it.

I let out a sudden groan, and I realized what I was about to do. My cum shot out of me, covering his inner thighs, and I was panting heavily.

When Wire saw the look of ecstasy on my face, he suddenly felt his orgasm coming on as usual.

"Here's… a little welcome gift!" He moaned, and he shot his load, covering my face.

~Lemon over~

A couple minutes later, after I had cleaned off my face, I couldn't help but feel slightly more protective over my body. I mean, I shouldn't just be showing everyone my private parts.

I should try to stop him more next time, if he tries to do that again. However, right now, I'm tired.

_-Okay, that's over with, I hope it was good, even though it was short._

* * *

Wire shrugged. "Well, I guess you should learn how to do it." He suddenly smirked.

"Unless you want me to show you how?"

I quickly shook my head. "No thanks!"

A yawn escaped from my mouth, as I realized how tired I was.

"I'm going to sleep... Goodnight."

I fell unconscious as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Alright, I have to edit this last bit, because this was written a while ago._

_I won't be posting any more of this until after Loneliness. I'll also start posting my other story when I'm done with Loneliness._

_My other story will be called Difference, I guess I can say, plus that will probably be updated more than this, because I haven't ever had two stories going on at one time._

_Sorry if this chapter didn't seem as good as you're used to seeing, I'm having a bit of trouble with the change from a more shy character, to a much less shy character who's more confused than anything else._

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this story, and thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I'm finally posting the second chapter of Sparks Will Fly! This chapter will have our second main character in the spotlight. I'll be switching off between these two; potentially three, characters each chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Alright, I got my toothbrush, clothes, hairbrush, deodorant…" I continued listing off various things that I had packed. "Shampoo... is there anything else I need?"

I thought for a moment, looking at my list. I got everything on here, but maybe there's something else… Oh!

A grin grew on my face as I picked up Mr. Fluffles- I mean, my teddy bear. "You're definitely coming along!" A giggle escaped my mouth as I put him into my suitcase, making sure he didn't get squished too much. "I don't think I need anything else…" I hummed, glancing around my room. "Wave! Are you ready to go?" I heard a loud call from downstairs. "Oh! I was just checking I had everything!" With one last look at my room, I dashed downstairs.

...And then back upstairs to grab my suitcase. And then again back downstairs…

By the time I had finally made it, one of my dads were standing there waiting for me. He let out a sigh, "Spark just ran off to catch the bus. It looks like I'm going to have to drive you…"

I could tell he was irritated, but I was just excited. "Sorry dad! I'll see you in the car!" I let out a squeak of excitement as I ran outside, promptly finding my seat in the automobile. I heard the absol let out a groan as he sat in the driver's seat.

It's a shame that I won't be able to befriend anyone on the bus… But I'll be able to make a surprise entrance at school! Then I'll be really cool and I'll be the most popular kid in school!

While I was fantasizing about how awesome I knew school was gonna be, my dad was busy driving us there.

He seemed kind of annoyed, but I knew he'd get over it! My other dad, a luxray, was used to the absol's temper tantrums. He always knew what to do!  
We had managed to pass the bus on our drive to school. Unfortunately for my driver, the stop where I was meant to get on was the last one, so my dad had to keep driving me.

I finally arrived, and after a goodbye hug to my dad, I was on my own in front of the massive school. "Wow…" I muttered, looking around wide eyed. The bus I was meant to get on arrived, and I turned with a smile on my face. Time to make friends!

They quickly streamed out of the bus, barely leaving me any time to react. "Hi, I'm- Oh… Hi there! I'm- you're busy too, huh?" I tried introducing myself to anyone that passed, but I was promptly ignored by everyone. Feeling slightly disheartened, I trailed after them. I guess they were just excited to get to school…

I got a comfy seat at the entrance ceremony! The important guy started talking- I forgot what he was called, oops! He said that there was one growlithe and three other luxios! I guess those guys are gonna be my roommates! Excluding the growlithe of course- that would just be weird… Then these two pokemon got on the stage and started doing pretty stuff! It didn't last too long though… Eventually we were allowed to get our room keys and I quickly bounded out of the room. I was 5th in line!

I got my key and then I hurried to my room. I was the first one there, so I picked out a good bed and sat there to wait for my roommates. I can't wait to meet them!

…

I was sitting there for almost half an hour before the first one popped his head into the door. "Uh, anyone there?" I immediately piped up. "Yep! Hi, I'm Wave!" I spoke cheerfully, hopping off my bed and onto the floor. He looked slightly overwhelmed as he shut the door behind him. "Hey there I guess. I'm Thunder…" He picked out a bed and set his stuff down. "I'm off to meet some friends, see you around…" Thunder padded out of the room as my tail drooped. "Oh… I'll see you later!" I called. Well, there were still gonna be two others to befriend…

This didn't go as well as I hoped. The next one who entered was Lightning. Although I introduced myself, all he did was say his name, drop off his stuff on a bed, and leave. The last one, Shock, entered the room about ten minutes later.

"Oh great, of course **I** get to pick my bed last." He rolled his eyes, dropping off his stuff. "Oh, I'm sorry about that…" I was unsure of how to respond, but obviously I had chosen the wrong option. He turned his head to glare at me, "I don't want your fucking pity." A short pause followed his words as I slowly registered his words- I especially couldn't believe he had used such a bad word!

"Okayyy then… Well, I'm Wave!" I proclaimed cheerfully. He once again rolled his eyes. "Shock." was all he said before he too left the room. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. None of them seemed to want anything to do with me… I let my head droop with a sigh. Maybe they just don't know me well enough…

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Slightly surprised, I hurried over. Maybe it was someone nice!

It ended up just being a fourth year who was handing out club registration sheets and schedules. With a sigh, I set them down on a desk and sat down to fill in my own. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have the ability to do most of these, so I picked out something simple. After putting a check next to gardening, I grabbed my form and scurried down the hall. I'd definitely make friends there! I gave it off to the friendly person at the front desk and dashed back. I had to get my stuff out!

I made my bed and, after making sure everything was in it's proper place, set my teddy bear gently atop my pillow. With a childish giggle, I jumped onto my bed and watched Mr. Fluffles fly into the air a bit before flopping over onto his side. Huh, this was more fun on my mattress at home…

After setting everything back into it's place, I decided to explore the campus a bit. I took my schedule with me to find out which classrooms I'd have to be visiting. The ones in elementary school were mostly fun, and I couldn't wait to see what these would be like.

I glanced up from my schedule, only to see white fur and then the ceiling as I hit the ground. "Oww…" I whimpered, lifting my head. There was an absol standing there…

"Watch where you're going." He said sternly, the irritated tone clear in his voice. Despite that, he helped me get back up and started walking away. I wasn't about to let another possible friend get away! "Hey, wait up!" I called, bounding after him. He looked back at me, but didn't slow his pace. I let out an irritated huff- was everyone this rude? Catching up to him, I spoke up gleefully, "So, what's your name?" This was greeted with a groan. "Lunar." "And what year are you in?" "Second." Huh, he wasn't much for talking, was he?

"Where are you going?" I noticed he even made his eyes roll- why was he so annoyed? "Back to my room." "Ooh, can I come?" The absol actually glanced at me for once. "No." I pouted at the dark type. "Aww, come on. Please?" I hoped that would change his mind- "Can't you bug someone else?" ...Welp, guess not. "I'm not bugging, I'm talking!" I whimpered. "...And nobody else has wanted to be my friend…" He let out a snort. I made him laugh! I mentally cheered as I continued the one sided conversation, until he stopped at a door. "Bye." Before I knew it, he had vanished into the room. "Oh, uh… I'll see you later!" As I turned around, I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face.

I think I made a friend.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the previous one! It's been a long time since I posted a chapter, and I found a good stopping point so I decided to go with it. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
